


Подобно тысячекратной анестезии

by lachance



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fight Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Нокаут не говорила с ней так мягко — никогда.





	Подобно тысячекратной анестезии

_Твердая косточка под кроваво-красной кожицей и мякотью._

Это всегда было яростно, всегда быстро, почти всегда — больно. Как драться, только после секса с ней не оставалось следов на частях тела, не скрытых одеждой. В основном укусы на заднице и кровавые полосы на спине. Ей такое нравилось. Катастрофе, кажется, нравилось тоже. 

— Эй, не отключайся. — Нокаут крепче перехватила ее руку, сжав запястье. Дорога до полигона — невозможно долгая, а уходить надо было быстро. — Тринити меня со свету сживет, если я тебя не приведу.

Катастрофа слабо качнула головой. Свет резал глаза, и пахло дымом. Из горла рвалась пустая желчь, а потом стекала по подбородку, потому что даже сил на спазм в теле уже не было.

Нокаут мягко вытерла ее лицо ребром ладони в перчатке.

— Ничего, девочка. Ты будешь в порядке.

Нокаут не говорила с ней так мягко — никогда. Нокаут вообще не слишком много с ней разговаривала. Она бывает другой — Катастрофа знала это точно, видела в том, как она говорит с другими девушками, как собирается, как тренируется в пустом зале, избивая грушу до сбитых костяшек, такая упорная и цельная, и такая живая. 

Катастрофе доставалось другое. Окрики, удары по лицу. Гематомы, толика унижения, «ты дерешься, как мальчишка», ссадины по всему телу, боль — постоянная и еще адреналин. От них за мили воняет кровью, свежей и старой, и это не о пятнах на их одежде. Воняет смертью. Нокаут целуется кроваво, раздувая ноздри, Катастрофа кое-как глотает губами горячий воздух, лежа на ринге на лопатках, одежда от пота липнет к телу, никого, кроме них, низ живота скручивает спазмом, таким густым и тяжелым, сквозь ткань формы Нокаут проступает острый сосок, и Катастрофа наклоняется, впиваясь в него зубами; тоже драка, Нокаут охает и поддается — впервые. В драке она не поддавалась ей никогда.

Острый запах — пота и крови, и пыли, и металла от снарядов, Катастрофа щурится от яркого света, потом закрывает глаза, Нокаут сбрасывает одежду и раздевает ее, и раздвигает ее ноги, впиваясь пальцами в колени; пальцы у нее длинные и сильные, она боец.

Позже лежала рядом, разглядывая на свет ладонь в засохшей крови.

— Почему не сказала, что девственница.

— Да плевать. — Хотелось разрыдаться. Еще хотелось повторить.

Спарринг — Нокаут вколачивает ее в пол раньше, чем Катастрофа успевает сама себе засчитать техническое поражение. Спину и бедра скручивает от боли, а потом возбуждение смывает ее — но она все равно возвращается, когда Нокаут, поставив на четвереньки, ударяет по ягодицам. Толкается внутрь всегда пальцами и широко проводит языком от внутренней стороны бедра, если ей кажется, что Катастрофа вела себя хорошо. Для чего-то другого... им пришлось бы говорить об этом.

А они об этом не говорят.

Тринити тоже молчит, залечивая ссадины на ее ягодицах.

Подготовка Катастрофы — круг огня, кошмарный сон, где она должна проиграть всем, чтобы выйти чистой, но трахает ее только одна из них. Нокаут сжимает пальцами ее подбородок и просит не шевелиться, прежде чем нависнуть на коленях над ее лицом, и Катастрофа, кажется, не вылизывает ее, а пьет — жадно, пока Нокаут едва не падает, опираясь на руки, и долго, нежно стонет, прогибаясь в спине. Она красивая. Наверное, красивая — эти узкие губы и длинные ноги. О ней сложно думать вот так. По крайней мере, пока они в одежде. 

Когда подготовка Катастрофы заканчивается, она невольно думает: «А когда мы будем равными, тебе все еще будет интересно спать со мной?»

 

Нокаут крепче перехватывает ее руку и гладит пальцами по щеке, оставляя пороховой след. Катастрофа слабо шевелит губами, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, но она не пытается — и Нокаут понимает. Она мягко проводит подушечкой пальца по губам.

— Ты молодец. Крепче, чем кажешься. Мы попробуем еще раз, я обещаю.

И ради одних этих слов Катастрофа не готова проигрывать снова. 

Но они облегчают боль.


End file.
